Project Summary (Tissue Culture/Molecular) Continuing funds are requested by 17 vision scientists (holding 13 eligible NEI R01 grants) and their personnel to support three resource/service cores and an administrative core in the newly merged Department of Ophthalmology, Visual and Anatomical Sciences (former Ophthalmology and Anatomy/Cell Biology Departments). The Tissue Culture/Molecular (TC/M) core will be directed by Dr. Jena Steinle, an R01-funded investigator with significant expertise in tissue culture and molecular biology techniques. Together with the PI, and a research assistant, the environment and capability to conduct vision research at Wayne State University and affiliated institutions will be enhanced through prioritization of the work of NEI R01 funded investigators, their staff and students (graduate and fellows) in numerous aspects of both tissue culture and molecular biology. The TC/M core will provide vision scientists (priority for NEI R01 funded) with facilities and technical assistance that will assure quality and cost effectiveness of the work performed. This core will maintain and propagate ocular and other cell types, as well as provide investigators with genotyping, reverse transcription-polymerase chain reaction (RT) and quantitative polymerase chain reaction (q)-PCR, gene silencing- siRNA, shRNA, CRISPR/Cas9, nested PCR and adherence assays. It will also provide for consultation/assistance on recombinant (r) AAV virus vector design and construction and assistance to the PI, students or staff for in vitro functional assessments. Overall, the TC/M core will assist NEI R01-funded investigators and their staff/students in studies that require the use of tissue culture and molecular biology techniques; foster collaboration between vision scientists using tissue culture and molecular biological techniques; and bring new investigators into vision research by providing assistance in tissue culture and molecular techniques that can expand their research focus.